


I was there [in your mind]

by xladrm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damaged/Compromised Bond, Hurt James T. Kirk, M/M, Post-Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, T'hy'la
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm
Summary: [TOS!Spirk]“La triste realtà è che non comprende Spock. Da dopo Khan e Genesis… non era più lo stesso Spock che Jim aveva imparato a conoscere e ad amare: Spock gli aveva chiesto tempo e una volta tornati dal passato, Jim glielo aveva dato. Era come fare un miliardo di passi indietro nella loro relazione, ma Jim comprendeva, razionalmente e con passione: sapeva che il suo compagno- ex compagno, vulcaniano aveva bisogno di trovare un equilibrio, che aveva appreso in anni e anni.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	I was there [in your mind]

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora, secondo il computer, la storia ha visto la luce a settembre del 2019. Sta a noi se dargli retta o meno.  
> È stata un’idea che mi ha stuzzicato dopo aver rivisto l’ultimo film con l’equipaggio classico e soprattutto, trattare di personaggi così, con tutto questo vissuto alle loro spalle. Non più la missione quinquennale, non più la crisi di V’Ger, ma ancora più avanti. Dopo le trattative con i Klingon?   
> Piccola cosa: non trovate anche voi divertente il fatto che i Klingon si siano uniti prima dei Romulani, alla Federazione? Nel senso: ci sono stati più contatti pacifici con i Klingon (ed è tutto dire) che non con i Romulani! Quindi penso che la Federazione sia stata molto fortunata ad avere i Vulcaniani dalla loro- anche se non sempre si sono comportati bene… mi ha sempre affascinato questo, mi piacerebbe scrivere qualcosa in merito. Se volete farlo anche voi o lo avete già fatto, fatemi sapere, sono curiosa!   
> Mi dilungo ancora, per fa  
> vore: il modo in cui ci approcciamo a noi stessi e al mondo può variare negli anni, per esperienze, perché siamo l’insieme di tutto ciò che abbiamo passato. Ecco perché stupendo come vengono scritti i personaggi di Star Trek. Queste persone con così tante responsabilità, come affrontano le cose ufficiali e personali? Ogni volta è una grande avventura che penso sia di aiuto, nel piccolo, per noi stessi. Quindi… cosa significa che mi sono trovata così a mio agio, nello scrivere di questi personaggi di sessant’anni? (è una domanda retorica) Ma sì, è stato davvero interessante, non mi era mai capitato di fare qualcosa così, l’età non significa per forza saggezza, conoscenza o altro… ma sicuramente ha un perché, se sei stato attento durante la tua vita.   
> Ah, ed è una one-shot. E poi dicono che i miracoli non esistono…
> 
> Buone vibrazioni, ridete e mangiate tanto cioccolato.
> 
> Ambientazione: TOS, post-Star Trek VI – Rotta Verso L’Ignoto.

Anno 2293

L’aria a San Francisco era più umida di quel che ricordava, controindicazioni del passare troppo tempo nello spazio inesplorato. Era sulla terraferma da meno di un mese e poteva benissimo progettare d’imbarcarsi clandestino sulla sua stessa nave- ex nave.

Gli avevano offerto un posto all’Accademia, per ispirare le prossime generazioni, e uno all’Ambasciata… l’unica cosa che Kirk voleva fare era scappare via. Alla sua età poteva permettersi di pretendere della dannata pace, come avrebbe detto il buon dottore. Qualche giorno con se stesso, se lo era meritato, dopo i trattati di Pace con l’Impero Klingon. Bones gli aveva offerto di andare nella cara e vecchia Georgia, ma Jim sentiva il bisogno di un posto un po’ diverso, dove nessuno lo conosceva… il che restringeva davvero di molto il campo. Ma l’universo era troppo vasto per non avere neanche un misero posto in cui il Capitano Kirk potesse isolarsi e rimuginare sui propri fallimenti, crogiolandosi nella nostalgia della gioventù.

E per prima cosa, come per allontanarsi dalle vecchie glorie, propose alla bella Gillian Taylor un appuntamento. La giovane donna era apparsa sorpresa, ma non aveva rifiutato. Kirk non sapeva bene cosa stesse pensando, mentì a se stesso, nel chiamarla dopo sette anni. Ma poteva ingannare entrambi dicendo che, come aveva detto lei stessa, ci vuole del tempo per ambientarsi e recuperare tutti quegli anni di studi sulle creature marine!

Aveva scelto un piccolo ristorante isolato della città, e quando Gillian aveva scoperto essere una pizzeria era scoppiata a ridere. Lei aveva provato a chiedere come stessero i suoi amici, soprattutto il suo amico hippie, come sembrare amare ancora definire, Kirk rimase vago e non le diede tempo per approfondire- aveva lo sguardo di chi aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e non era un bene. Aveva scelto lei per non parlare della Flotta Stellare, o almeno del suo equipaggio. Di Spock, per essere precisi. Citò che era momentaneamente in congedo, una vacanza o che almeno fosse sua intenzione.

-Ha già pensato dove passare i giorni di riposo? –

Kirk scrollò le spalle: - Egitto? O forse farò una passeggiata sulla Muraglia Cinese. Non lo so. –

-Con un universo a portata di mano, lei sceglie la Terra? – Rise.

Jim sorrise: - Mi vuole dire che è rimasta così invariata? –

-Io vengo da un altro secolo, la sua scusa? –

-Sono cresciuto in questo secolo. –

La ragazza sospirò: - Ammetto che sono affascinata tutt’ora da questo pianeta così meraviglioso, ma ho avuto anch’io la mia dose di viaggi spaziali. Più per lavoro, che per altro, ma io amo il mio lavoro, per cui… - Ammiccò e questo fece ridere ancora di più Jim. Cercare Gillian si era rivelato un toccasana per i suoi nervi e mente, era una boccata d’aria fresca.

-Oh, e chi sono io per discutere con una bella signora che ha avuto la sua dose di viaggi spaziale? –

Lei prese la sua birra e annuì: - E la bella signora qui le consiglia un posto perfetto per rilassarsi. – Trafficò nella sua borsetta, tirando fuori un PADD.

-Non occorre, davvero. – Tentò, nonostante sapesse della testardaggine dell’altra, ne aveva avuto più di una prova.

-Ma per favore! – Lo liquidò, mostrandogli delle foto di un ambiente immerso nel verde: - Linfeh, si trova al sud del pianeta Stanuo. Ci sono stata qualche anno fa, serviva qualcuno per studiare degli uccelli delle loro acque dolci. –

Appariva come un posto bellissimo ma soprattutto: isolato.

-Che creature sono? –

-Perché non va lì e lo scopre, Capitano? – Sorrise con un luccichio negli occhi che ricordò la propria gioventù a Kirk. Si chiese se Gillian avesse mai preso in considerazione di entrare nella Flotta Stellare.

\---

Organizzare il viaggio era stato semplice, non era abituato a rimanere per troppo in un luogo, ben che meno sulla terraferma, ne aveva già avuto un assaggio di come sarebbe stata la sua vita sulla Terra, dietro una scrivania. Preferiva evitare di pensare al primo periodo in cui era stato promosso Ammiraglio, era come se non fosse davvero James Kirk.

Non era mai stato neanche un tipo che aveva bisogno di tempo per impacchettare la propria roba. Forse l’unica cosa che era cambiata era il suo approccio verso la meta: in passato si sarebbe buttato senza guardare, e lo faceva ancora, dannazione, ma era abbastanza consapevole del proprio corpo da sapere che doveva studiare alcune cose prima di avventurarsi, almeno il minimo, accidenti al suo orgoglio. Bones avrebbe detto che aveva messo su un po’ di coscienza verso la propria salute- cosa che ha fatto, quando gli ha scritto che sarebbe partito. Assieme ad un elenco di farmaci e ad una nota di contentezza da parte dell’amico che si concedesse davvero del riposo.

Il tratto sulla navetta fu tranquillo, senza imprevisti e decise di passarlo leggendo un vecchio libro, usando gli occhiali da vista che McCoy gli aveva regalato una seconda volta, sperando di passare inosservato, cosa che durò per la prima ora, poi qualcuno lo riconobbe. Non poté negare il leggero fastidio, non aveva mai voluto popolarità, ma a quanto pare faceva parte del pacchetto. Era sollevato tuttavia dal fatto che nessuno era troppo invadente, salutavano e chiedevano una stretta di mano, solo uno o due un autografo- cosa che Jim non aveva mai compreso. Uno dei due aveva richiesto la firma su una copia tascabile del Regolamento della Flotta Stellare, e Jim richiamò a sé tutto il controllo da Capitano per non ridere in faccia al povero ragazzo.

Il pianeta fu presto visibile dal finestrino accanto al sedile e, nonostante tutti gli anni passati ad osservare nuovi mondi… ogni volta era una nuova emozione. Mai diminuita, sempre lo stesso stupore e meraviglia. Era un calore confortante ed eccitante al tempo stesso. Valeva la pena aver ceduto alla proposta di Gillian anche solo per questo.

Aveva affittato una piccola casa abbastanza lontano dalla città principale, ma non troppo, c’era un piccolo paese tradizionale per la strada che Kirk non vedeva l’ora di visitare, ma la sua scelta era caduta su qualcosa di più distante possibile, un posto da permettergli la privacy che ricercava. Incantato dalle foto che gli aveva mostrato la ragazza e da quelle che aveva trovato per internet, era illogico scegliere qualcosa di diverso dalla pura natura.

Illogico. Scosse la testa e sospirò, attendendo che il mezzo pubblico si fermasse sul viale indicato dal padrone di casa, che lo attendeva poco distante dalla fermata del bus, il resto lo fecero a piedi e a Jim non dispiaceva per niente, gli permetteva di respirare aria pulita, davvero pulita, e al giovane ragazzo accanto a lui di fare le ultime raccomandazioni per la casa.

Era di piacevole compagnia, Kevin, aveva la risata facile e allegra e non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui ogni tanto lo guardava. Apprezzava il modo affabile e leggero di Kevin, era quello che gli serviva, giusto? Giorni senza pensieri e serietà. Che le stelle gli stessero dando una pista da seguire?

-Sei stato molto gentile a permettermi di usare per qualche giorno questo posto. – Disse, arrivato al pianerottolo di quella casa.

-Oh beh, appena ho visto il suo nome mi era praticamente impossibile dire di no, Capitano Kirk. –

-Jim, puoi chiamarmi Jim. –

Non sapeva se era buona mossa, permettere confidenza al ragazzo, ma Kevin s’illuminò, avvicinandosi a lui. Mh. No, forse non era stata una delle sue migliori mosse.

-Hai già dei programmi per stasera, Jim? – Domandò con la voce che aveva un sottofondo fin troppo chiaro.

Jim batté le palpebre. Santo cielo, i ragazzi d’oggi erano davvero così rapidi? Ripensò ai suoi giorni da giovane e non poté davvero biasimare Kevin.

-Penso che mi troverò qualcosa da fare. – Sorrise, di quel sorriso marchio Kirk che lo aveva sempre aiutato e tirato fuori da situazioni scomode, sia per rifiutare che accettare proposte. Il vero problema era che non era sicuro di voler rifiutare Kevin.

Il giovane capì lo spiraglio e fece spallucce: - Se ha in mente qualcosa, altrimenti mi chiami e possiamo pensarci insieme. –

-Lo credo anch’io. –

Kevin gli diede ancora un ultimo sguardo ammiccante, prima di girarsi e andare via.

Jim non si permise neanche un breve scuotere della testa, non era così vecchio dopotutto. Forse.

Disfò con calma il proprio bagaglio e sistemò tutto nell’armadio e nella piccola cassettiera, portando anche i propri effetti personali in bagno, dandosi il tempo anche per dare un’occhiata alla casa, trovandola esattamente come nelle foto che aveva visto dal proprio PADD: non era niente di grande o sfarzoso, era abbastanza rustica, ma Jim non riteneva di aver particolari bisogni di quel tipo. Era tentato di stendersi sul letto, che pareva molto comodo, purtroppo: tutti quegli anni sdraiato su un letto di una nave stellare aveva viziato la propria schiena nei peggiori dei modi, invece che gradire un materasso confortevole, gli sembrava di sprofondare nelle sabbie mobili. Spock aveva sempre trovato la cosa curiosa e divertente, prima che—sospirò, ricordandosi il motivo per cui aveva ceduto alla bella signorina Taylor, affacciandosi ad una finestra si permise di ammirare la vegetazione, florida e ricca, che circondava la casa.

Non era in missione, non aveva affari da scrivania o incontri con rappresentanti del posto o con delegati o ambasciatori, non c’erano riunioni o presentazioni di cose vecchie dipinte di nuovo… per lui era istintivo avere queste cose in un programma giornaliero, ma qui su Stanuo non era in veste di Capitano Kirk, ma Jim. Solo Jim. Si sarebbe rilassato e fatto una vera vacanza, roba che non solo non faceva da anni… non ricordava neanche di averne mai fatto una…

Prese il suo comunicatore- le vecchie abitudini, e uscì dalla casa, volendo esplorare e prendere familiarità con questo ambiente.

Il sole stava scendendo e il cielo si stava dipingendo dei colori caldi di un assonnato tramonto, Jim si fermò per guardarlo, ricordando tutte le volte che ne aveva ammirato uno nei vari pianeti che aveva visitato, diversi e incredibili. Li amava tutti. Si sedette su un tronco, guardando l’ennesima prossima notte della sua vita. C’era sempre qualcosa di tragico e romantico, non importa dove ti trovi, un tramonto ti fa questo effetto. E presto sarebbero tornati visibili loro, le sue care stelle, a cui poteva confidare i propri pensieri e sentimenti. E rimase lì, per tutto il tempo che servì al sole per andare a dormire, in attesa del firmamento, e quando finalmente arrivò, Jim si sentì sicuro nel poter lasciare andare quei pensieri che aveva celato anche al proprio io più nascosto, per tutto quel lasso di tempo.

Kirk si sentiva tradito. E dall’ultima persona che avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile: Spock. Per la sua ostinata aspirazione nell’essere un diplomatico mediatore tra civiltà che non facevano parte della Federazione.

Soprattutto, aveva fatto da garante per Kirk per una pace con i Klingon. Senza il suo consenso.

Dopo quella difficile cena sulla nave, condividendo cibo e bevande con i Klingon, Jim aveva iniziato a pensare che i piani di Spock fossero più personali di quanto potevano apparire… temeva che nutrisse interesse per la figlia dell’Ambasciatore Gorkon, Azetbur. Era geloso.

La triste realtà è che non comprendeva Spock. Da dopo Khan e Genesis… non era più lo stesso Spock che Jim aveva imparato a conoscere e amare: Spock gli aveva chiesto tempo e una volta tornati dal passato, Jim glielo aveva dato. Era come fare un miliardo di passi indietro nella loro relazione, ma Jim comprendeva, razionalmente e con passione: sapeva che il suo compagno- ex compagno, vulcaniano aveva bisogno di trovare un equilibrio, che aveva appreso in anni e anni.

Jim credeva di essere lui, quel tassello fondamentale per l’equilibrio di Spock. Si sbagliava. E il loro legame sanguinante era silenzioso e abbandonato, curato solo dentro di Jim, poiché nella morte e resurrezione, con la mente vuota dai ricordi di Spock… Jim non lo sentiva più. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato Spock, a sopravvivere tra loro… la sua prematura dipartita lo aveva spezzato in troppi pezzi per essere rimesso insieme. La sua anima era a metà, una povera e misera metà, senza più il proprio vigore e valore, e urlava per essere ancora completa. Ma non poteva, non più, non sarebbe accaduto. Poi c’era stato un miracolo e Spock era tornato… e lo aveva riconosciuto. Il suo lato del legame vibrava ed era tornato debolmente a illuminarsi. Solo per trovare una parete fredda e impenetrabile, un muro di niente, sterile, dove prima c’era splendore e cura.

Il cuore di Jim era morto, la sua anima era tornata a piangere, respinta dal suo stesso T’hy’la.

Ma Spock era vivo, era bellissimo e lo aveva chiamato per nome, lui, lo aveva chiamato per nome, riconosciuto sopra tutti gli altri. Jim avvertiva, ingenuamente, speranza.

Un tempo credeva di essere una persona sveglia e arguta, si chiedeva se quel giovane avventuriero entusiasta dell’ignoto avrebbe creduto alle parole e alle azioni di Spock, in quel luogo disperso che era Sha Ka Ree.

Per lui era un amico, un caro amico forse ma di base per Spock era il Capitano Kirk, e lo sarà sempre. Non erano loro, Kirk e Spock, ad essere sopravvissuti alla loro utilità, ma solo Jim.

Ne era stato un chiaro esempio anche il Tenente Valeris, così eccellente, così logica così… vulcaniana… tutto quello che Jim non è mai stato e che mai potrà essere.

Eppure… sapeva del cuore tenero di Spock… ecco perché l’immagine di Spock che si unisce alla figlia del cancelliere non lo ha più abbandonato da quella cena.

E aveva affrontato una missione di pace con i Klingon, nientedimeno, riunioni sullo smantellamento della Flotta sulla Zona Neutrale, la prigionia su Rura Penthe ed evitato che una guerra fredda e silente si scaldasse fino ad esplodere… il tutto con il cuore in gola, il buio nella mente dove prima c’era Spock.

Che il Generale Chang avesse ragione sul cuore freddo degli uomini nello spazio? Ma se così fosse… se aveva dimostrato sangue freddo e tempra d’acciaio… perché Spock non era tornato da lui?

Si alzò dal tronco, decidendo di esplorare di più una volta aver messo qualcosa sotto i denti. Mangiò della carne rossa e degli spinaci, saziandosi e pulendo subito il tutto, per evitare di doverlo fare dopo, poi buttò un occhio al suo comunicatore; doveva chiamare Kevin? Dopotutto si sarebbe trattata di un’ora o due con qualcuno che non avrebbe più rivisto, che non lo conosceva davvero se non per i racconti e i documentari, per la leggenda della nave Enterprise. E per tutte quelle storie sul Capitano Kirk. A suo tempo, Jim avrebbe preso il pensiero con un sorriso, pronto per divertirsi in qualunque aspetto, con questo ragazzo sconosciuto, ma adesso… non si trattava solo dell’avere sessant’anni, si trattava di molto altro. Non accettava perché non si credeva più all’altezza, più in modo patetico: Kevin, chiunque, non era Spock, quello che era suo marito, il suo compagno per la vita, il suo T’hy’la, qualcosa che i Vulcaniani prendono molto seriamente. Kirk era sempre stato di mente aperta e libera, odiava le restrizioni e non ne ha mai date, ma con Spock era stato tutto diverso… era la persona perfetta, quella speciale. Lo era tutt’ora, anche se Spock non ricordava, per volere o meno, anche se Spock non lo pensava più in quel modo.

Non avrebbe chiamato Kevin. Riprese in mano il suo libro e il suo paio di occhiali da lettura, stendendosi sul divano e impostando le luci al 40%.

Passò più di un’ora così, talmente immerso nella lettura che aveva quasi perso il corso del tempo, ma il campanello lo sentì benissimo, vuoi per l’innaturale silenzio scomodo per chi era abituato ad avere il rumore del motore di un’astronave sotto i piedi, vuoi per i riflessi allenati in una vita. Si alzò con uno sbuffo, posando il libro sul tavolino.

Sulla soglia della porta, come se non se ne fosse mai andato, c’era Kevin e il suo sorriso facile.

-Buonasera Kevin, - gli rispose con il suo sorriso amabile e il tono colloquiale di chi era abitato ad avere a che fare con più occasioni: - cosa posso fare per te? –

-Buonasera, Jim. – Poi fece una smorfia perplessa: - Non sapevo portasse gli occhiali. –

-Sono da lettura. –

-Non sarebbe più comodo il Retinax V? –

-Sono allergico. –

-Non lo sapevo… posso entrare? –

Jim gli fece un cenno e si scansò per permettere al ragazzo di passare. Era inutile che Kevin si guardasse attorno, infondo questa casa era sua. Però sembrava lo stesso alla ricerca di qualcosa.

-Ti andrebbe qualcosa da bere? –

Kevin gli puntò due occhi lucenti addosso: - Oh sì, c’è una vecchia bottiglia di Brandy Sauriano! –

-Brandy Sauriano? – No, non stava per dire: non sei un po’ troppo giovane per quella roba? No. – Ed io che pensavo più a qualcosa come tea o caffè! – Ridacchiò.

-Allergie? – Avanzò Kevin.

-No, solo… vecchie abitudini. E cattive compagnie. – Scherzò con dolce nostalgia.

-Io posso avere comunque quel Brandy? –

-E’ casa tua. Accomodati pure. –

Senza farselo dire due volte, Kevin andò nel piccolo salotto. Jim sospirò: cosa stava facendo? Niente, effettivamente… niente. Non aveva contatti effettivi con suo marito da quando era tornato, poteva ritenersi impegnato? Era accaduto tutto così rapidamente che, onestamente, non aveva pensato neanche una volta a controllare la legge di Vulcano in questi casi. Forse era un caso raro… o perché umano allora non aveva potuto dare il giusto conforto al proprio compagno risorto. Ordinò la propria bevanda al replicatore e prese un po’ del Brandy Sauriano, per andare al salotto e vedere Kevin che sfogliava il suo libro. Appena Kevin lo notò, lasciò il libro sul tavolino e Jim gli passò il suo bicchiere. Si sedette con il ragazzo sul divano e si levò gli occhiali, posandoli sul libro, mentre sorseggiava il suo tea caldo.

-Quindi te ne stavi qui, a leggere? – Iniziò Kevin.

-Sì, è uno dei miei libri preferiti. –

-Invece che chiamare me, wow, devo essere apparso davvero noioso. – Rise nervoso il giovane, mentre cercava di essere scanzonato e tranquillo.

-Sei qui, no? –

-Era una tattica? –

-No… non lo era. –

Kevin annuì e finì la propria bevanda, levando il bicchiere e sporgendosi appena verso di lui.

-Okay, va bene, non m’interessa. – Sorrise sensuale e fece toccare le rispettive spalle.

E sarebbe così semplice abbassare la testa e baciarlo. Spogliarlo e lasciare ai corpi il palcoscenico. Ma per Jim, era ancora più semplice mettere una mano sul braccio del giovane ragazzo, attirando la sua attenzione.

-Sei consapevole che non ci sarà niente, tra noi? –

-C’è qualche problema? –

-No, sono sposato. –

-Oh. – Sollevò appena una spalla come per scrollarsi di dosso l’informazione, per fortuna mise distanza tra loro, seppur minima e si girò totalmente verso di lui. – C’è un problema allora. –

-No, Houston. – Non resistette Jim, - Per me essere sposato non è mai stato un problema, anzi. Sono sempre stato felice, del mio matrimonio. – Il ragazzo stava per aprire bocca, lo anticipò: - Monogamo. –

Kevin sembrò ingoiare un rospo di Altair II, ed erano belli grossi: - Non pensavo… dalle storie che avevo sentito… -

-Storie. –

-Nel senso, sapevo del matrimonio, ma anche che ci sono state… seccature. – Jim batté le palpebre per l’uso del termine: seccature. – Così quando ho letto l’e-mail, una prenotazione per una singola persona… ho pensato che eri alla ricerca di distrazioni. –

-E tu eri pronto a immolarti per la causa. –

-Beh. – Gli lanciò di nuovo quello sguardo ammiccante: - Non mi sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto. –

-Grazie per la proposta, ma non serve. –

-Quindi il matrimonio si può salvare? –

-Siamo due persone adulte, affronteremo qualunque cosa come tali. –

Kevin annuì: - Ti lascio al libro, se occorre qualcosa conosci il numero del mio comunicatore. –

Jim era quasi sollevato di poter tornare alla solitudine, una condizione a lui ben nota come Capitano, accompagnò alla porta il ragazzo e lo salutò, ringraziandolo per la chiacchierata. Kevin gli diede per l’ultima volta uno sguardo misurato e appassionato al tempo stesso, come quando guardi qualcosa che non potrai avere pur avendo visto uno spiraglio. Era sicuramente la stessa faccia con cui guardava e pensava a Spock.

Tornò con i suoi occhiali al libro, aprendolo e carezzando con un dito la piccola dedica alla prima pagina. _A te Mio Jim, Mio T’hy’la, con il mio affetto e rispetto_.

\---

Il divano era abbastanza scomodo da essere invitante, ma temeva che la sua schiena non avrebbe gradito ugualmente la scomoda posizione di dormire lì, così aveva preso coraggio e aveva passato la notte su quel letto maligno e il risultato era quello che aveva immaginato. Comunque, si sistemò e finita la colazione, uscì dalla piccola casa per andare un po’ più in là del tronco su cui si era posato la sera prima. Lasciò tutto in casa, tranne l’id-card e il comunicatore e iniziò a camminare nella stessa direzione, oltrepassando quel tronco, vero il piccolo boschetto dietro.

Raccolse istintivamente un grande e lungo ramo, usandolo come bastone. Più un’abitudine che altro, forse qualcosa sopravvissuto dal suo tempo in Iowa in giovetù. Lo stesso posto in cui non aveva neanche pensato di tornare… anche se aveva privatamente sognato un pensionamento lì, ma solo con Spock. Sarebbe stato divertente vedere Spock alle prese con una fattoria, oh, indubbiamente suo marito sarebbe stato eccezionale come sempre, ma vedere Spock galoppare quella volta—in quei giorni in cui aveva scoperto altre cose di suo marito, che non gli erano mai state dette. Avevano condiviso il corpo e l’anima, ma Spock non si era mai dato totalmente… deve aver avuto le sue ragioni, anche se non comprendeva il motivo di non dirgli di Sybok, il Vulcaniano che non aveva abbracciato il Grande Risveglio guidato da Surak, ma non era neanche come quei guerrieri violenti e sanguinari come aveva imparato essere i Vulcaniani prima di allora.

Spock non si era pentito del loro legame, essendo Vulcaniano ne comprendeva la necessità per un bisogno biologico, ma quanto povera doveva essere stata allora, la loro vita insieme, con Spock che si era dovuto accontentare? E lui, innamorato perso di Spock più delle stelle e della sua nave, non si era mai reso conto di niente… Nessuna meraviglia che Spock non avesse voluto subito riallacciare quelle che per lui erano catene.

Che ironia… James Kirk che si crogiola in un eterno matrimonio segnato dal destino, mentre il logico Spock rimpiangeva il proprio debole lato umano. Perché sempre di questo si era trattato: la sua parte umana. Qualcosa che non aveva riconosciuto come parte di sé, che aveva sempre voluto estirpare come un fiore velenoso che poteva deturpare e far ammalare il suo ordinato giardino circostante. E Jim aveva il grande difetto di essere umano.

Lo aveva anche fatto scappare, una volta che si era conclusa la missione quinquennale, volendo ufficializzare la loro unione, desiderando essere davvero compagni agli occhi della Federazione ma soprattutto di Vulcano. E Spock era corso fino al Monastero di Gol, per sottoporsi al Kolinahr. E aveva compreso, Kirk, la necessità di Spock… anche se lo aveva abbandonato, fuggendo come un ladro senza neanche dirgli addio. E in quel periodo, James T. Kirk non era più se stesso, qualcun altro aveva preso il suo posto.

Poi Spock era tornato, gli aveva stretto la mano in Infermeria e detto che “questo semplice sentimento… va al di là della comprensione di V’Ger” e Jim era di nuovo immerso nel calore dell’amore di Spock.

Spock aveva sempre avuto questo potere su di lui, non sapeva neanche se ne era consapevole o meno… per conto proprio, Kirk sapeva solo che prima di Spock non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato di poter dipendere così tanto da qualcuno. Certo, aveva avuto la sua dose di storie e con tutti era rimasto in ottimi rapporti, tranne uno o due, ed era innamorato dell’amore… non era un cliente sconosciuto per il sentimento, per l’emozione. Ma con Spock… tutto aveva raggiunto altre vette, livelli, che neanche sapeva potessero esistere. Lati e parti del corpo e della mente che mai avrebbe potuto raggiungere, se non fosse stato per quello che un tempo era il suo fedele Primo Ufficiale, e molto di più.

Si guardò attorno, non aveva fatto molta strada, si trattava di una passeggiata per respirare l’aria fresca del mattino, non per fare jogging- anche se McCoy gradirà sapere che aveva fatto esercizio fisico extra e senza esagerare.

Il luogo era davvero incantevole, tranquillo e pieno di molti colori che erano messi in risalto dalla luce del sole piacevole del pianeta. Chissà se trovando una sorgente aveva possibilità di vedere quelle creature che gli aveva accennato Gillian… Inoltre una rinfrescata al viso e dell’acqua erano davvero gradite in quel momento.

Girò per qualche minuto, attento sempre a non calpestare nulla e senza fare troppo rumore per evitare di spaventare qualsivoglia animale che riposava sereno nella propria cuccia, e la propria mente stava già tornando indietro, ripercorrendo tutti i momenti, di quando Spock era tornato da Vulcano, e di come era freddo e distante… e di come si erano avvicinati di nuovo dopo, con uno Spock che appariva più propenso al proprio lato umano e nel tornare ad esplorare con Jim il loro legame e i loro corpi, per la gioia immensa di Jim di poter riavere tra le braccia il marito. Oh, cosa non avrebbe dato per quelle braccia avvolte attorno a lui. Le aveva così disperatamente volute, per confortarlo della morte del figlio David, per la morte di Spock stesso… ma era solo. Peggio: si sentiva, solo.

Sentì rumore di acqua e, soddisfatto si diresse verso la fonte, dopo un paio di alberi e arbusti, arrivò a un piccolo spazio, nascosto nella foresta come un tesoro prezioso, di erba di un bel verde acceso e di un laghetto con a un lato una piccola roccia da cui usciva l’acqua- improvvisamente sentì un’incredibile voglia di farsi il bagno. Si avvicinò piano, cercando di capire se era proprietà privata, riserva naturale oppure se era accessibile, godendosi il bellissimo panorama che lo circondava.

I viticci sanguinanti del legame dentro la mente vibrarono, emettendo un labile mormorio: un richiamo. Jim cercò di prendere un bel respiro. Di tutti i posti di tutti gli universi… si voltò e lì, sotto l’ombra di un albero, avvolto nella sua tunica scura, c’era Spock, in posizione del loto.

Era la visione più bella che potesse esistere, e Jim ne aveva viste di cose nella propria vita.

Spock si trovava lì, a pochi passi da lui. Jim lo contemplò, poi annuì a se stesso e con il legame che tirava, decise di tornare sui propri passi e dirigersi vero la piccola casa che era sua per quei giorni. Un tempo si sarebbe spogliato e immerso nell’acqua limpida, con Spock accanto che faceva il logico Vulcaniano, prima di sorridergli con gli occhi e spostare la sua meditazione il più vicino possibile dove si trovava lui. Poi Jim sarebbe uscito, e si sarebbe steso accanto a Spock, per asciugarsi e stare a contatto con il suo bellissimo Vulcaniano.

Era una vita fa. Davvero.

Silenziosamente, riprese a camminare con calma verso il boschetto.

-Capitano. –

Prese un bel respiro: - Signor Spock. E’ una sorpresa, questa. – Sorrise, affabile e amichevole, perché il tono della voce di Spock era, dannazione a lui, sempre lo stesso. E a lui piaceva oh, così tanto.

-Tale da farla andare via? –

-Beh, stavi meditando. –

-Non ero a conoscenza che si tenesse una riunione della Flotta, su Stanuo. –

-No, niente del genere, sono qui per rilassarmi. –

-Davvero? – Sollevò quel suo sopracciglio, sorpreso, e Jim sorrise.

-Sì, lo so, suona strano anche per me. Ma Gillian aveva parlato così bene di questo posto… -

-La Signorina Taylor era stata sul pianeta tempo fa per degli studi riguardo delle creature marine. –

-Sì, esatto. L’hai incontrata? – C’era troppa speranza nella propria voce.

-No, mi sono solo documentato sulle ricerche scientifiche del luogo. –

E lui non poteva permettersi di sperare. È roba da giovani.

-E tu… cosa ti porta qui? – Provò con tono casuale.

-I miei genitori hanno una piccola resistenza qui, che mi da l’ambiente idoneo per un esperimento che sto conducendo. –

-Oh, deve essere interessante. – Lo guardò in attesa, aspettando che Spock gli dicesse di cosa si trattasse. Ma Spock non parlava, aveva gli occhi puntati al laghetto, silenti e neutri. Quegli occhi che aveva sempre amato e in cui vi aveva sempre trovato tanti sentimenti, così intensi da lasciarlo senza fiato e desideroso di affrontare assieme al suo splendido compagno ogni dolore e per essergli accanto per supportare e ammirare le sue vittorie.

-Ho notato che il giovane Kevin le ha fatto visita, ieri sera. –

Jim si rifiutò di arrossire: - Era alla porta, sì. E’ stato gentile a darmi in affitto quella casa con così poco preavviso. – Ovviamente Spock conosce, sa sempre tutto.

-Quel ragazzo è attratto da lei. Appare abbastanza evidente. –

Kirk sollevò un sopracciglio, in risposta al tono apatico dell’amico: - Gli passerà… -

-Posso sapere perché ha rifiutato la avance di Kevin? –

Questo faceva male.

-Non penso che sia appropriato per me, accettare le avance di Kevin, o di chiunque altro. – Si bagnò le labbra. – Stavi meditando, ti lascio in pace. –

Spock in quel momento si alzò dalla sua posizione del loto, con la sua solita grazia e eleganza e le mani giunge davanti a sé, l’immagine della compostezza e della logica. Jim invece aveva dei vecchi vestiti sfatti addosso e aveva sudato. Erano dettagli che anni prima erano visti da un altro punto di vista, erano belli, lo erano tutt’ora ma… consapevole che Spock lo aveva dimenticato e non voleva ricordarlo… rendevano solo più evidente quanto fossero incompatibili.

-Si trova già qui, è inutile tornare alla sua casa in affitto, la invito nella mia residenza per un rinfresco. –

Jim buttò uno sguardo nella direzione da cui era venuto.

-Casa mia è più vicina della sua, Capitano. E’ solo logico. –

-Sì, logico. – Raddrizzò le spalle e trovò un sorriso per il suo amico, nonostante il legame stesse tremando per il freddo e la paura di quello che gli poteva essere fatto, c’era davvero altro con cui poteva essere ferito? – Faccia pure strada Spock. –

-Molto bene. –

Sempre con le mani tenute, adesso dietro la schiena, Spock prese a camminare con il suo solito passo, verso la parte opposta da dove era venuto Kirk. Jim non camminò al suo fianco, era dietro di lui, seguendolo.

\---

La casa di resistenza di Spock era molto più grande e sfarzosa della propria, con ornamenti puramente Vulcaniani. Era ben illuminata e con molti tappeti, i colori delle pareti e dei mobili erano in prevalenza caldi… come se chi l’aveva pensata ed arredava volesse far sentire l’Ambasciatore e la sua famiglia come se fossero a casa loro. Jim stesso si sentiva un pochino come se fosse di nuovo su Vulcano.

-Si accomodi pure. Cosa posso offrirle? –

-Dell’acqua andrà benissimo. –

Spock rimase un attimo lì fermo a guardarlo, studiandolo, poi scomparve dietro una grossa colonna.

Jim vede una foto della famiglia di Spock. Su una delle pareti, c’erano Sarek e Amanda e ovviamente, Spock. Gli mancava Amanda… e Sarek. A modo loro e nel possibile per le loro posizione, avevano sempre fatto sentire il pieno appoggio per la loro unione.

-Capitano. –

Jim si voltò, e per la seconda volta in troppo poco tempo, si trovò davanti Spock. Il che era stupido, era nella casa di Spock, in una di esse, e Spock era appena andato in cucina e adesso era tornato… ma per lui Spock era davvero un miracolo.

Così Kirk si allontanò dalla parete e si sedette sul divano, posando il bastone accanto a sé, vedendo che Spock posava un vassoio con sopra acqua e due tazze, una teiera con dello zucchero accanto

-Spock… non occorreva che ti disturbassi… -

-Se la memoria mi assiste, è il suo gusto di tea preferito, Capitano. –

Jim deglutì. E improvvisamente quella piccola e insignificante tazza divenne il regalo più incredibile e inaspettato che avesse mai ricevuto. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise.

-Sì, lo è. Grazie. –

-Il ringraziamento non è richiesto. – Senza aggiungere altro, zuccherò la tazzina e versò il tea con la sua consueta eleganza. Ma non gliela passò con le mani, la rimise sul piattino. Ed era stupido Jim a questo punto a notare queste cose. Attese che anche Spock si versasse il tea, senza zuccherare il proprio, e poi assieme in silenzio sorseggiarono il liquido speziato.

Jim avvolse le mani alla tazza.

-Ho osservato una cosa. – Spock ruppe il silenzio, e questo sorprese l’altro.

-Cosa? –

-I suoi capelli. Un tempo erano biondi, da qualche anno il loro tono è diventato più… ramato. – Era concentrato mentre lo diceva, come se dovesse misurare le parole. – E riccio. –

Kirk sbuffò un risolino dal naso: - E’ la vecchiaia, Spock. Se sei invidioso non ti preoccupare, tra diversi- molti anni, anche il tuo aspetto cambierà. Avrai i capelli grigi di Sarek. –

Spock parve contemplare l’idea, anche se ovviamente era un aspetto inevitabile della natura e del suo ciclo vitale. Così, da soli, su un pianeta che neanche sapeva esistere, se non fosse stato per una biologa marina del vecchio secolo, si sentì sollevato.

-Sono contento. –

-Lei lo è? –

-Mh-hm. –

-Posso chiedere il motivo? –

-Abbiamo sempre avuto la certezza che me ne sarei andato per primo- dannazione alla longevità Vulcaniana! – Rise, ma la risata si spense velocemente. – Ma così non è stato. Sei morto e- è solo un bene, se non hai il legame, Spock. –

Spock sollevò il sopracciglio, curioso.

-Non vorrei mai che tu fossi al mio posto. –

-Lei… sente ancora il legame, Capitano? –

La sconfitta anticipata s’impossessò del bel volto dell’uomo: - Sì. –

-Affascinante. –

Un angolo della bocca si sollevò all’insù.

-Questo le crea disagio? –

Jim rimase in silenzio più a lungo del dovuto, non riuscendo a trovare niente da dire. Voleva dire tanto, voleva dire: sono felice che non sentirai il mio stesso dolore. Ma non era una frase logica. Bevve ancora il suo tea.

-Capitano. –

Jim sollevò le spalle: - Sì, Signor Spock? –

-Le occorre assistenza? –

“… _è possibile che siamo sopravvissuti alla nostra utilità?_ ”

Sorrise: - No, davvero. –

-Allora perché non ha risposto alla mia domanda? –

-… starò bene. –

-Bene non è un termine accettabile. Specifichi. –

Kirk si grattò il retrò del collo: - Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Spock? –

-La verità. E’ sempre stato sincero con me. –

La speranza nacque di nuovo in lui. Spock aveva ricordato altro, quanto? Tutto? Mentre lui si ricordava che da parte sua, Spock non è mai stato completamente onesto.

-La verità. Va bene, eccola qui, la verità: mi manchi, Spock. E prima che tu affermi che sei qui, e subito dopo che sei mio amico… mi manchi ancora. Per un passo troppo grande e faticoso per essere fatto una seconda volta. –

Il Vulcaniano comprese subito: - Si riferisce al nostro legame. –

Udire di nuovo la parola “nostro” pronunciata dalla voce calda e profonda di Spock, mosse qualcosa dentro di lui, riempiendolo di calore.

-Esatto. -

-Ci sono Guaritori che possono assisterla, perché non vuole rimuoverlo? -

Jim si accomodò meglio sul divano, più morbido del proprio ma non abbastanza come quel letto infernale e chiuse gli occhi:

-Spock di Vulcano, ho passato la mia vita cavalcando le onde dello spazio inesplorato, con te al mio fianco. E se io sono qui, vivo, è perché ti amo così tanto che questo sentimento non vuole lasciarmi andare tra le braccia della morte. Quell’amore non l’ha mai voluto, entrambi mi avete sempre accompagnato. Fino a quando… -

-Sono morto. –

Jim chiuse gli occhi: - Oh Dei… -

-Jim, sono qui. –

Il Capitano sorrise: -Sì, lo so, lo so… il fatto che respiri è l’unica cosa che importa per me. Il resto non è più tornato. Il legame è stato strappato non appena ti ho visto morire oltre quel vetro… ed è rimasto tale quando sei tornato, anche adesso… - Lo guardò: - Sanguina Spock, è debole e dolorante. Fa male. –

-Io… non sento niente di quello che descrivi. – Sussurrò.

-Lo so, va bene così, credimi. E’ come un bambino che piange in silenzio, senza emettere neanche un singhiozzo. –

-I legami spezzati, senza alcun tipo di supporto, possono essere pericolosi per la mente dell’individuo, così come ci sono rischi per un altro eventuale legame. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi e si sporse in avanti: - Spock. Io non pensavo… mi dispiace. –

-Di cosa, esattamente, ti dispiace? –

-Oh beh, non saprei… di tante cose. – Sopra a tutte: era umano. Quindi era anche giusto che Spock guardasse altrove per un altro partner, qualcuno come un Vulcaniano o… almeno più giovane di Kirk, che era un altro punto: l’età di Jim. Jim sarebbe stato pronto tempo prima a riprendere subito questo magnifico Vulcaniano al proprio fianco, ma sapeva che non era lo stesso per Spock, anche perché Jim non era più così giovane, affatto, e quello che era accaduto con il ritorno di Khan era solo l’ennesima riga nella lista di cose assurde che possono accadere durante e dopo un viaggio quinquennale nello spazio!

-Spero che troverai presto un compagno. – Buttò fuori, sperando con tutte le proprie forze che Spock dicesse che non c’era nessuno, che non poteva cercare, perché il suo compagno era lì, davanti a sé.

-Sarebbe il desiderio dei mei genitori, per sopravvivere al Pon Farr. Mio, per trascorrere la mia vita con l’altra metà della mia anima. –

Il sorriso di Jim arrivò appena agli occhi: - Sono sorpreso di non aver trovato la fila qui fuori. Dimmi la verità, non c’è nessuna ricerca, ti stai preparando per cercare un partner. Ecco perché sei venuto qui: è un luogo isolato… difficilmente disturbatori esterni verrebbero a cercarti qui, è la casa di tuo padre, nessuno penserebbe mai di trovarvi il figlio, dell’Ambasciatore. E Sarek e Amanda non ci sono… è un ritiro, Spock. –

Il Vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio, colpito dalle parole del Capitano.

-Affascinante analisi, Jim, accurata. Posso sapere cosa ti ha suggerito tutto questo? –

Jim sapeva che non significava che avesse ragione.

-Non saprei. – _Ti conosco_. – Forse perché sono venuto per questo motivo. Ma sono solo un vecchio, Spock… tu sei su questo pianeta per scopi logici e scientifici. Io per altro. -

Per diversi minuti Spock non parlò, Jim lo prese come un gentile invito a congedarsi, cosa che era più che disposto a fare, ancora con il punto di domanda se stava davvero cercando un partner oppure no e se aveva già dei candidati. Spock avrebbe risposto se avesse domandato: non voleva sapere.

-E’ arrivato il momento per me di levare il disturbo. – E sperava per sempre. O quantomeno il più a lungo possibile. Così si alzò, cercando il bastone, pronto per fare marcia indietro e continuare con la propria vita, o in qualunque modo avrebbe deciso di chiamarla.

-Jim, desidero condividere una cosa con te. –

Spock parlò con quel suo tono profondo e severo, come quando in missione doveva confidargli un dettaglio importante e decisivo per salvare le vite di tutti sull’Enterprise e che solo lui aveva notato e, prima di esporre la questione al suo Capitano, aveva fatto ogni accertamento possibile.

Per un attimo la mente volò a Sarek e Amanda. Stavano bene? Tornò seduto su quel dannato divano.

-Mi sono dedicato molto all’arte della meditazione, - iniziò Spock, come se si fosse preparato con cura un discorso, ma era Spock e non ne aveva davvero bisogno: - con l’aiuto di mio padre e di T’Pau, sono riuscito a trovare un modo per costruire un canale verso i ricordi della mia precedente vita. –

Era una fortuna che Kirk si fosse seduto, le sue ginocchia non avrebbero retto!

-Spock… - soffiò fuori, era certo che gli occhi gli brillassero per la gioia appena contenuta, non era un comportamento adatto per un ex compagno di legame, ma non gli poteva importare di meno: la notizia era troppo al di là di ogni immaginazione! – Ma è stupendo! E quando- come procede? Stai ottenendo risultati? –

Spock annuì. Ovviamente stava avendo risultati positivi. Proseguì, non aveva ancora concluso:

-Ho applicato questo metodo ogni giorno, perfezionandolo, ricercando ciò che avevo perduto. Avevo compreso ben presto che la sola lettura dei documenti e degli articoli, unita agli episodi raccolti dall’equipaggio storico dell’Enterprise… non era sufficiente. C’era qualcosa che non era possibile colmare con quelle vie. Qualcosa che solo tu, Jim, potevi fare. Perché, se anche solo tramite tutto il resto, ho compreso quanto sei stato fondamentale… allora è solo che logico, proseguire con la mia ricerca, da solo. -

Mano a mano che Spock parlava, il cuore di Jim aveva preso finalmente a battere, a respirare, a vivere… per poi schiantarsi ancora al suolo, risucchiato da qualche parte nell’iperspazio e lasciato a marcire, freddo e da solo.

Si passò la mano sul volto: - Capisco, quindi… cosa vuoi che faccia, Spock? Dimmi qualche data o altro e vedrò di ricordarmi. -

-Ho il timore che mi occorra qualcosa di più, che racconti, Jim. –

Jim guardò ovunque, tranne che Spock: - Ti serve un compagno. Uno nuovo. -

-Non potevo pretendere che il mio compagno rimanesse in attesa. Avevo calcolato che, in quanto individuo passionale e in grado di dare una sconcertante quantità d’amore… era più che appropriato, da parte tua, aver continuato con la tua vita. –

Se possibile, questa premurosa confessione di Spock, era ancora più dolorosa.

-Sì, comprendo ciò che dici… ma non siamo solo compagni, Spock: siamo T’hy’la. E’ un po’ difficile accettare la sola idea, di qualcun altro, al mio fianco. – Sospirò: - O al tuo. – Saavik era stata necessaria, le doveva molto, aveva salvato il suo amato, lei era l’eccezione per Spock così come lo era stata Edith Keeler per lui, forse.

Spock inclinò la testa: - Mi trovo comunque a voler essere sincero con te, Jim. Non molto tempo fa, quando alcuni ricordi particolari hanno iniziato a riaffiorare… ho avuto… l’idea, il desiderio, di contattare Leila Kalomi. –

Kirk voleva serrare la mascella, qualcosa, il minimo cenno di fastidio: tuo marito preferisce una sua ex. Ma Jim non era arrabbiato con Spock, non poteva. Se il Vulcaniano voleva stare in compagnia di Kalomi era libero di farlo, soprattutto se il pensiero è arrivato dopo questi ricordi.

Finì il suo tea. Poi prese un sorso d’acqua.

-E come è andata? Quella ragazza ha sempre avuto occhi solo per te, deve essere stata contenta di rivederti. –

-Non sono interessato a Leila Kalomi. –

-Sei interessato alle spore, e al loro effetto. – Continuò per lui, in un tono silenzioso e cupo. – Volevi essere di nuovo felice. – E lui, così come allora, non poteva offrire niente a Spock, quando dall’altra parte c’era il paradiso.

-Ancora una volta, le tue dedizioni, seppure prive di percorsi logici, non sono prive di merito. –

Jim sbuffò un sorriso: - Dimmi qualcosa che non so. – Afferrò ancora il bastone, perché voleva ancora via. – Quindi cosa, Spock, tanti giri di parole… cosa hai capito, alla fine? Dopo la meditazione e i ricordi ritrovati… dopo aver parlato con tutta la plancia della Signora d’Argento? –

Spock si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui. Jim alzò la testa.

-Che sono perso, senza di te, Jim. La tua persona… la tua presenza, è molto importante. –

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e cercò di frenare il rossore fino al collo, almeno di confinarlo sulle guance: - Ovviamente, Spock, siamo amici. Ne abbiamo passate tante… sarebbe bastato che mi chiedessi aiuto e te lo avrei dato subito. –

-Non si tratta di aiuto. –

-A no? E allora di cosa? –

Spock appariva… titubante. Il tempo era sospeso, fermato, spezzato. Non esisteva più. Jim sentì una vecchia paura nascere dal retro del suo cervello.

-Sei vicino al tuo Tempo? – Sussurrò, nonostante a questo punto entrambi conoscevano più che bene il Pon Farr, e sebbene fosse stato Spock stesso a pronunciare quella parola… c’era sempre una certa timidezza e riservatezza attorno al contesto.

-No, non prevedo che ci sarà ancora per molto. –

-Come, - tentò di fare sarcasmo Jim. – Molto? Niente percentuale? –

-No, mi trovo nella posizione di… essere… in carenza, di logica, quando penso a te. –

-Qualcosa che non è cambiata. –

-E che desidero riavere. –

-Spock, cosa succede? –

Spock passò accanto a lui, sedendosi al lato apposto del divano. Né troppo lontano, né troppo vicino… ma era abbastanza perché Jim avvertisse il calore del corpo dell’altro anche attraverso i vestiti.

-Sono giunto alla conclusione che non posso riaverti come compagno. –

Inspiegabilmente, la voce di Jim trovò la sua strada per le corde vocali: - Va bene. –

-Non sarebbe giusto per te. –

Jim rispose solo con una smorfia, non sapendo che poteva far uscire ancora qualcosa dalla gola.

-Ti chiedo quindi di accettare il mio intento: vorrei corteggiarti. –

Jim era convinto di aver capito male: - Prego? Non hai detto che non puoi? –

-Negativo. Ho detto che non posso riaverti come compagno. –

-Noi siamo T’hy’la… - si ritrovò a sussurrare Jim.

-Ed è per questo che è intollerabile per me, pretendere di riaverti come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Ho scelto di proporti un corteggiamento in modo da avere il piacere di godere della tua compagnia come agli inizi, ma in modo diverso, rendere questo possibile futuro legame splendente ancora una volta. -

Kirk quasi sorrise, al ricordo di quanto era lucente e bello e caldo.

-Non ho mai dubitato del tuo amore per me, Spock. –

-Allora cosa ti turba? –

-… la certezza che tu non possa fare a meno di questo, e che è motivo di vergogna, per la tua metà Vulcaniana… e la mia età. –

-Non comprendo. –

Jim alzò lo sguardo al volto lievemente segnato di Spock, davvero, stava appena iniziando a mostrare più maturità nelle linee del volto, ma solo perché Jim poteva dipingere quadri a occhi chiusi sull’anatomia della mimica facciale di Spock, altrimenti era fresco come una rosa.

-Sono vecchio, Spock. –

-Per l’aspettativa di vita di questi anni, sei ancora nella seconda età umana. Non sei, come ti definisci tu, vecchio. –

Jim sorrise: - Non serve che lusinghi l’ego di questo corpo appassito, Spock. Sono adulto, posso prendere i colpi bassi meglio di quanto non facevo da giovane. –

-Se eri sicuro, non vedo motivo per non esserlo adesso. –

-… hai bisogno di occhiali, Spock? –

-La mia vista è corretta, posso assicurarti. –

-Contento per te, io sono ancora bloccato con gli occhiali da lettura. –

-… non prendi sul serio le mie parole. –

-Non si tratta di questo… ho solo… timore, che posso aver frainteso, che non ricordi bene, che pensi che non hai scampo… si, qualcosa così. –

-Hai paura che me ne vada una seconda volta. Che tradisca la tua fiducia in me. –

-… se la metti così, non te ne sei andato solo una volta. –

-Non rammento. –

-Lo so, davvero Spock, va bene così. –

-Quante volte? –

-Spock, lascia perdere, non ha importanza, ed è stato infantile da parte mia dirlo. Non hai colpe. – Provò a lasciar cadere il discorso, ma gli occhi di Spock erano troppo penetranti, anche se non lo guardava fisso, se li sentiva addosso.

-Per favore. –

E Jim, come sempre, cedette. Sprofondò nel divano. Con le dita si stropicciava piano gli occhi:

-C’è stato il tuo ammutinamento, ancora fedele al Capitano Pike, per esaudire il suo ultimo desiderio, manomettendo i computer della nave, la sua rotta, disobbedendo agli ordini del Comando di Flotta e i miei. Poi c’è stata Leila Kalomi, non sapevo neanche della sua esistenza e che l’amassi, poi ho visto

sorridere e successivamente quando l’effetto delle spore era sparito… sentirti dire che quello era stato l’unico momento in cui ti sei sentito felice per la prima volta nella tua vita. Poi ci sono stati i tuoi genitori, non mi avevi detto assolutamente niente su di loro, e sono cose che, francamente, si dicono anche agli amici. Così come… quando hai detto che avevi una moglie, T’Pring. Ancora una volta, non sapevo nulla. Più avanti… hai manomesso la mia memoria per farmi dimenticare di Rayna, per non vedermi soffrire per la sua morte. Poi c’è stata… poi è tornato Khan. E poi è spuntato Sybok, il tuo fratellastro. –

-Ho omesso tutto questo? –

-Un giorno ti chiesi se ci fosse altro. –

-Quale è stata la mia risposta? –

Jim lo guardò bene negli occhi: - Spock… oltre a questo, a prescindere dai tuoi ricordi… c’è altro, che non ho detto ma che senti che sia il caso che tu mi renda partecipe? –

Spock rimase muto, una statua di sole, a cui Jim tempo indietro era abituato.

-No, Jim, non ho omesso altro. –

Jim sorrise triste: - Esatto. So che non è la verità… ma l’ho accettata. –

-Perché? –

-Perché non hai mai voluto fermi del male. –

-In virtù di tutto questo… accetterai, il mio corteggiamento? –

Jim guardò le mani di Spock, ricordando perfettamente quanto fossero delicate e calde. Voleva baciarlo.

-Se dico di sì… cosa hai in mente? –

-Ti lascerei spazio e tempo per pensare, poi ci sentiremo ancora e prenderemo accordi per una cena. O una passeggiata. –

Kirk scoppiò in una piccola risata: - Il solito romantico. – Si leccò le labbra: - E se ti dicessi che non ho bisogno di questo, ma solo di sentirti di nuovo nella mia testa e nel mio corpo? –

-Il solito impaziente. – Lo prese in giro e il petto di Kirk si aprì nel calore dell’affetto in qualcosa di anni passati. – Ecco perché ti darei delle ore, per pensarci. –

-Spock. Posso assicurarti che avuto anni, per riflettere, non ho bisogno di tempo! O di spazio! –

Spock sollevò un braccio e Jim rimane ipnotizzato da quelle dita. Una fusione mentale!

-Se unisco le nostre menti… rischiamo che si formi un legame, e può essere doloroso… -

Jim aveva gli occhi grandi e la pupilla si era allargata, nascondendo l’ambra.

-A questa piccola distanza… sento l’eco del richiamo della tua mente, Jim, così dinamica… -

-La vuoi? – Sussurrò.

Ma la mano di Spock cadde sulla sua guancia e Jim sussurrò sorpreso, erano anni, che Spock non lo toccava, non così!

-C’è un ricordo, in particolare… di noi, nella tua cabina da Capitano… -

-Fammi vedere Spock… -

-Non posso… ma ammetto che quel ricordo è avvincente. –

Jim si fece più vicino: - Dimmi… -

-Eri sotto di me, ansimavi e riuscivi appena a tenere gli occhi aperti, pieni di passione. –

-Mh-hm… -

-La tua pelle sudata bagnava la mia e sorridevi, felice, continuando a parlare, a volermi baciare e toccare. La tua carne e la tua mente erano un banchetto, per i miei sensi di Vulcaniano. -

Jim ispirò forte, sentendo anche in quel momento le palpebre pesanti e volendo disperatamente rivivere quel momento in una fusione. Sentire come si sentiva Spock in quel ricordo.

-Eri molto… esuberante. Vivace. Allegro… - la voce aveva quel timbro indimenticabile che nasceva dal suo petto di acciaio, con un pizzico di dolce nostalgia.

-Che ne dici, di rendere ancora reale questo ricordo? –

-Jim… - Soffiò, ma era una debole protesta in cui non credeva, Jim gli si era avvicinato a pochi centimetri dal volto.

-Concedimi almeno un bacio… - sussurrò.

-Non è necessario affrettare i tempi. –

-Io sono stato e sempre sarò tuo… - gli disse Jim, le stesse parole che Spock gli aveva detto quel giorno, prima che Khan rovinasse la vita di Kirk, così come aveva promesso.

La frase, unita a tutte le mille emozioni che Spock sentiva attraverso la pelle di Jim, fecero qualcosa al Vulcaniano, Jim non sapeva cosa, ma ci avrebbero pensato dopo insieme. Tutto quello che gli interessava, erano quelle labbra fresche sulle proprie, che in un lieve tocco amorevole e pieno di riverenza. Qualcosa nella mente di Jim scintillò piano.

Non fu un bacio passionale, non si succhiarono la lingua e i denti non fecero capolino. Solo le loro labbra e questo bastò per far svegliare il fuoco a entrambi.

Spock si staccò per primo, con Jim che lo seguiva con il volto.

-Abbiamo tanto, di cui parlare. – Iniziò Spock, carezzando un il pollice la guancia di Kirk, che affondò ancora, in quell’affetto che gli era così mancato.

-Penso di sì… - guardò in basso, poi puntò i suoi occhi, ancora maliziosi, al suo Vulcaniano: - Sono riuscito a convincerti? –

-A confermare la mia idea che devi tornare nella tua casa d’affitto? Sì. –

Jim si morse le labbra e sorrise. Il sapore di Spock era lì.

-Okay, ma non farmi aspettare troppo. – Era una frase leggera, neanche aveva fatto caso a quanto dolore celasse. Poi si bloccò: - Tu non… vuoi davvero iniziare tutto questo? Ancora? –

-Sì, Jim… e se non mi vorrai, faremo i preparativi per far in modo che quel residuo di legame non ti danneggi più. –

-… e se sei tu, che non mi vuoi alla fine? –

Spock prese a coppa il suo volto, Jim sentì ancora qualcosa di caldo, era il legame, non piangeva in silenzio, ma si guardava attorno curioso e in attesa, con amore e speranza, non era più triste.

Jim sospirò. – Oh Spock… - alzò una mano, posandola su una di quelle del Vulcaniano: - Promettimi che poi sarà davvero per sempre. –

-Sì, Mio T’hy’la. –

Jim arrossì. Poi si ricordò di una piccola cosa.

-Davvero credevi che sarei andato con Kevin? –

-Come già detto, non potevo escludere niente, non avevo pretese o imposizioni. Non potevo osare parlare per te dei suoi desideri. –

Jim lo considerò per un secondo: - Il Mio geloso T’hy’la… -

-La gelosia è illogica. –

-Certo, - ridacchiò Kirk. – Però anche io sono illogico. –

-Sì, lo sei. –

-E mi vuoi lo stesso, ancora? –

-E’ solo logico. –

Jim chiuse gli occhi e baciò ancora, sorridendo contro quelle amate labbra.

**Fine**


End file.
